The Day The Earth Imploaded
by OnyxvanGem
Summary: This is a story we co-wrote using Apples to Apples cards, a lot of sugar hyperness, and our imaginations.  I don't remember who wrote what but I bet you can guess if you've ever met me, which probably why none of you will be able to understand it at all


The Day the Earth Imploded

_Co-written with Thea Cullen._

_

* * *

_**This is a story we co-wrote using Apples to Apples cards, a lot of suger hyperness, and our immaginations. I don't remember who wrote what but I bet you can guess if you've ever met me, which probably why none of you will be able to understand any of this. Well, from what I know, not even _I_ understand what's going on in this. Don't flame me, this is just how my mind works when I have too much time on my hands and no third person to play Apples to Apples with.**

_

* * *

_

Once upon a time, the teachers, who made up the babysitter's club, decided to go bullfighting.

While bullfighting, they ate blueberries in vanilla pudding.

The pudding made them want to get hammers to use their flashlights with.

However, to decide who got to use the flashlights, they had to wrestle in a leaky boat in the middle of a swimming pool.

However, the pool had sparklers so the pilots had to come rescue them, but first went to see a movie at the movie theater.

Since it was winter and the teachers were in a swimming pool, they had to play card games with pickles.

The pickles needed some honey, considering they were covered in mud.

The mud was full of mushroom.

The mushrooms were very tired so they went to sleep in their bunk beds.

They awoke to the Taylor Swift song being sung by a rooster so snuggled up with their panda bears.

As they snuggled, they remembered their dream about being at the North Pole and riding mountain bikes with training wheels.

There were plenty of cheerleaders in the dream, who decided they were fit for their prince… **Why did you put down toothpaste?** (_Thea snatches up card and us own prince card)_…because they used toothpaste.

They bought the toothpaste at barbershops that also sold globes and Lego building blocks.

The Legos were filled with sand that the barber found at local restaurants that sold french-fries.

The restaurants were run by turkeys and goats that were covered in flour.

The flour was used to make peanuts that were served at the doorbells of local high school students.

They were sold for pennies to these New York City flies, which enjoy cooking dinner at the mall while watching magic tricks.

There were fairies at the mall that were getting a haircut so their hair looked like pillows.

So the fairies and their new hair decided to go find scientists so they could experiments with their campfire starfish song.

The song was hosted in the library in my town and they were shot with water guns, there were shrimp found wrapped in baby blankets attached to a coral reef.

Kindergarten level camels have legs, as do cattle ranch bee stings that eat frozen peas. (**I know I wrote this one, lol**)

The camels have a fear of thunder and zippers and like watching cartoons.

Their two favorite cartoons were power rangers and Mr. potato head, which is why they went shopping for an action figure.

Whilst shopping, they ate a cheese sandwich and rubbed whipped cream on their head, which reminded them of getting head lice.

The head lice became their best friend who magically turned into a mermaid by hitting a home run.

Instead of going to the beach, the dump trucks took them to the castle.

But while they were at the castle, the neighbors who's son was Going-on-a-Safari, got the flu.

They got it from a fortuneteller who they had seen at rock concerts in the early morning.

The flu made them sad so they decided to have a dolphin parade in a factory that made grape jelly.**  
**Toy poodles enjoy bowling.

They also enjoy surfing, Pokemon and getting the chicken pox in the United States.

Meanwhile, the beef stew needed some salt. (**I wrote this one too**)

But, thankfully, the tooth fairy came along and, by adding her special ingredient, a.k.a. freckles, turned it into tomato soup.

The teachers, who had long since gotten off the boat, took a shower after planting tulips so they could go to music lessons.

Unfortunately, the lessons did not include rice potato chips or process at the regular price as they were snatched and in battle like the white bread that people eat while planting flowers.

The flowers grew from special seeds in Mexico that were found on the warts of gorillas.

The warts looked like ships with flags and, occasionally, flip-flops.

Meanwhile, the cupcake-wearing bus driver was having a party with Girl Scouts who all got their faces painted to look like rainbows.

They were disappointed when some local pine-cones told them to go eat some ballerinas because the rainbows looked like peaches.

After eating the ballerinas, they began to collect shells whilst going to school- "my school!" said the teachers.

But little did the teachers know, meatballs took over the school and infested it with swans before they fled to Alaska.

* * *

**Sorry to put you through this, readers. Please review and tell me if I truly have gone crazy!**


End file.
